In Plain Sight
by Lori2279
Summary: What if Dan didn't have to adopt a daughter just to abandon her too?
1. Prologue

Okay so this is my very first One Tree Hill fic. I hope you all like it. Many thanks to Bec, the author of Fall to Pieces, a wonderful Naley fic. Enjoy and I want reviews! Good or bad just don't be mean. ;-)

* * *

"I don't understand," eight year old Lucas Scott looked at his mother in confusion.

Karen Roe sighed and rubbed her forehead as she tried to explain the situation to her young son again. "Lucas, when I was in school Manhattan Cromwell was my best friend, like Haley is your best friend, you understand?"

_"Karen, I did something so stupid last night," Manhattan's blue eyes were filled with tears. "But before I tell you, you have to know that I was trying to help you._

_"Manny, you can tell me anything," Karen said softly, truly worried._

Lucas nodded.

"Okay. Well, after we graduated Manhattan got pregnant too but she moved away to have the baby." Karen paused. This was where the story got sticky. She looked at Keith and then back at Lucas. "Sweetie, Manhattan had a little girl. She's your sister."

_"Karen, it's Maddie Andrews. How are you doing sweetie?"_

_Karen's brow furrowed. Maddie Andrews was Manhattan's maternal grandmother. She hadn't talked to her since she was a sophomore in high school. That was when Maddie had vacated the Andrews family home, turning it over to Manhattan's parents, and moved to Florida._

"_Karen, are you there?"_

"_I'm sorry," Karen said. "Yes, I'm here. How are you Mrs. Andrews?"_

"_None of that Mrs. Andrews business. I've known you since you were six. You call me Maddie."_

_Karen smiled, "Alright. Is everything okay? Did Manny have you call?"_

"_No. Manhattan did not tell me to call but she is the reason I am calling."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Oh Karen, I'm so sorry to tell you this but Manhattan has passed on."_

"What?"

"Dan is her father too," Keith said as he sat beside Karen facing the young boy.

"_You should go to the police," Keith said looking at his friend._

"_No. I don't want that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, Keith I can't remember what happened."_

"_You know you had sex."_

"_I might have said yes."_

"_If you can't remember what you said, then it's rape, Manny," Keith told her. "You should go to the police."_

"_No. I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. That's enough." Manhattan looked up when her flight was called. She got to her feet and Keith did the same. She hugged the older boy. "Take care of them, okay? They're going to need you because God only knows if Dan's going to be around."_

"_I will. Take care of yourself, Manny."_

_She nodded against his shoulder and then pulled away. Just as she was about to get on the plane she turned back and looked at him, "I'll send you pictures of the baby. Tell Karen for me."_

_It took Keith a minute but he finally nodded, "I will."_

"But I thought you and Manhattan were friends."

"We were," Karen said. "It's not a good story Lucas and the reasons don't matter but what does matter is that Maureen Cromwell is your sister."

"Where is she?"

"Right now, she's in Florida with her great aunt. But soon she'll be here in Tree Hill with us."

"_May I speak with Karen Roe?"_

"_This is she."_

"_Karen, this is Mabel Higgins. I don't know if you remember me, but I was Manhattan Cromwell's great aunt."_

"_Yes, I do remember you," Karen said as an image of a woman with riotous red hair and vivid green eyes flashed through her memory. "You lived in Texas."_

"_Karen, the reason I'm calling is because my sister Maddie died last night."_

"_Oh, I am so sorry."_

"_So was I. Luckily, I was visiting her and Maureen at the time so that poor child didn't have to deal with everything by herself."_

_Karen's heart skipped a beat when Mabel mentioned Maureen. Maddie had kept Manhattan's promise of sending pictures to Keith. The little girl looked just like her mother when she was young with her light brown hair and big blue eyes._

"_Karen, are you still there?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

"_Well, I was saying that Manhattan's parents are both gone now."_

"_I'd heard that yes. Maddie called to tell me about the train crash. I'm sorry for that too."_

"_You don't have to put up a front with me Karen. My niece was a wretched creature. She hadn't spoken to my sister in two years when that accident happened."_

"_I didn't know that."_

"_It was ugly business the will thing but Manhattan barely survived her parents' home. She wasn't about to send Maureen into that hell if something happened to her."_

_Karen let out a soft 'hmph' as she remembered her friend's parents. Mona and James Cromwell had not been the warmest of people, so different from her own parents. Oliver and Cynthia Roe had taken Manhattan into their home and treated her as another daughter from the time the girls were six years old._

"_I remember."_

"_I'm sure you do. That's actually why I'm calling. It's about what Maddie's will says."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Well, now that Maureen is the only remaining Andrews/Cromwell she's a rather wealthy young woman. Her grandparents left their estate to their daughter and because she's gone it reverted to Maureen."_

"_I see."_

"_I've also talked to my sister's lawyer. It would seem that my sister made provisions for Maureen's education by way of a trust fund. There's a separate one that she will receive on her twenty-first birthday but Maddie set that up with the same law firm that her son-in-law's family used for years. Manhattan, as I'm sure you're aware, also had a trust fund."_

"_Yes. When we were young she used to say she was going to donate it all to a homeless shelter on her twenty-first birthday."_

_Mabel laughed a little, "That sounds like Manhattan. Karen, Manhattan made a provision in her will. It said that if anything happened to her grandmother that you would receive custody of Maureen."_

"_What?"_

"_There's a letter of explanation that will be arriving soon. You will also be given Manhattan's trust fund but there is a condition."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You have to use the money to keep Maureen and your son as far away from Dan Scott's world as you can for as long as you can without leaving Tree Hill. Apparently she always wanted Maureen to know what it was to grow up in Tree Hill."_

"_My house only has two bedrooms."_

"_Maddie was aware of that. She left more than enough for an addition of another bedroom."_

_Karen paused and then spoke, "Am I going to be Maureen's guardian?"_

"_No. Manhattan wanted you to adopt her. She wants her to have the last name Roe. She doesn't want her to have any connection to Dan or the Cromwells."_

"_I can't adopt her without Dan's permission."_

"_Yes, you can. I talked to the lawyer about this. Dan wasn't named on the birth certificate and according the law if a parent isn't named than after two years they don't have rights. Dan lost any and all rights to Maureen six years ago."_

"_I see. When would she be here?"_

"_Then you'll do it?"_

"_Manny was my best friend and this is what she wanted. Of course I'll do it."_

"_Thank you so much Karen."_

"When is she coming?"

"The day after tomorrow," Karen said. "We're going to be adding another room to the house for her." Karen paused and looked at Keith.

Keith took over, "And Lucas, you know how you were telling me that Nathan and his friends were teasing you the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're not going to have to go to school with them anymore. You and Maureen are going to be going to St. Bernadette's."

Lucas made a face, "What about my friends?"

"You'll still see them every day after school and on weekends. The best part," Karen smiled, "is that you'll get days off that they won't. Days when they'll be stuck in school and you can play _all_ day long."

"Cool," Lucas smiled. "I gotta go tell Haley."

"Wait. Lucas there's one more thing. You can't tell anyone that Maureen's Dan's daughter. Her mother never wanted him to know about her."

Lucas nodded, his blue eyes wide. He could understand this part. There were days when he wished he didn't know that Dan was his father.

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Okay so even though I didn't get the best response to the first chapter, I am posting this. I got a lot of story alerts so I'm guessing you do like this.

**Pinky**: Yes the M name thing was on purpose. Family tradition. ;)

* * *

"Yes! Go Lucas," Maureen Roe shouted from her seat in St. Bernadette's gym.

"That's my boy! Take it to the hoop dawg," Anton "Skillz" Taylor called from his seat below Maureen's row where he sat next to Junk Moretti and Fergie Thompson. In Maureen's row she had Haley James to her left and on her right were Mouth McFadden and Jimmy Edwards, doing the commentary.

"We're here with Lucas Scott's sister, Maureen Roe. Maureen, how do you feel about the Bee's chances against Bear Creek tonight," Mouth asked the blue-eyed brunette.

Maureen smiled as she rested her hands on Junk's shoulders, "I think the Bees have an excellent chance of beating Bear Creek tonight. After all it's not just my brother out there, though he is an excellent player. He's got back up in the form of Simon Wells, our English basketball prodigy, and Brian Jackson."

"But Luke pretty much rules the team," Junk said tilting his head back.

"Don't let Simon hear you say that," Haley warned. "You know that big British ego of his will completely deflate if he realizes that he isn't the star of the team."

Maureen giggled at Haley's pronouncement. "Hey, don't you guys ever feel like traitors?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're here cheering for a team at a school that you don't go to. You're lucky that Coach Wopat refuses to let the Bees play the Ravens otherwise you'd get your butts kicked."

"What can we say," Fergie piped in. "We like rooting for a team where the players actually acknowledge that we exist."

"And it's Scott for the win," Mouth cried out as everyone's attention went back to the game.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"_And it's Scott for the win!"_

"Mouth, turn that thing off or I'm throwing your microphone into the river," Lucas warned his friend.

"C'mon Luke, don't you like being reminded of your accomplishments," Skillz teased.

"Not ten times in the past half hour." Lucas saw his friend go for the play button again. "Seriously Mouth, kiss your microphone goodbye if you touch that button."

"You know Fergie's more creative with his threats," Haley said as she gave Luke a soda and sat down next to him. "He threatened to shove the microphone up his-"

"We get it Hales," Maureen interrupted. "Who had the chili fries?"

"Me," Junk said from where he and Fergie were sitting. Maureen gave them the fries and then sat down on the other side of Haley.

"So, how's your mom," Haley asked.

"You mean with St. Bernie's closing? She's freaking out," Lucas said.

"And she's not hiding it well," Maureen added. "Every private school within a ten mile radius of Tree Hill has a mile long waiting list to get in. Even with our grades and extracurricular activities it's a no go."

"So, it looks like we'll be at Tree Hill High in the fall," Lucas frowned.

"Well, on the plus side we'll be in the same classes again," Haley smiled.

"And on the minus side, we have to deal with Nathan," Lucas said.

"That oughta be fun. I have absolutely no idea what Peyton sees in him."

"How do you know Peyton," Haley asked.

"We took the same visual arts class at Tree Hill Community College last summer. Since she's a great artist but not that great with a camera and I am apparently really good with a camera but couldn't draw a straight line if I had a ruler we helped each other out. She's nice once you get past the sarcasm. But I did have the displeasure of meeting her boyfriend once. He gave me this cocky ass smile and said 'I'm Nathan Scott,' like I'm supposed to kneel at his feet. I just looked at him and said congratulations."

"Nice," Lucas smiled.

"He was a jerk, acting like he had so many better things to do than to pick up his girlfriend and there was this creepy little perv that was trailing after him."

"Tim Smith," Haley nodded. "He's Nathan's best friend and I swear he's like in love with him."

"Smith? Dude I knew he looked familiar. Luke, do you remember Bobby Smith? He was a senior when we were freshmen."

"Yeah, he got kicked out for drugs right?"

"Right, he got caught dealing in the boys' room by Father Kelly. Bobby is Pervy's older brother."

"Smith is a pretty common name, Moe," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah but this is Tree Hill and Pervy looked exactly like Bobby."

"Moving on," Haley smiled. "At least with Simon at Tree Hill High, Nathan will have competition for the 'Who Can Sleep with the Most Girls in a School Year' prize."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Simon's folks are finally making good on their threat. Military school here comes trouble," Maureen said.

"Ouch. Poor Simon," Haley winced.

"Oh and speaking of Simon, he's having a party tomorrow night at the Wells family beach house. You guys interested," Lucas looked at his friends.

"Sounds like fun. Just promise me that that weasel Charlie Murdock won't be there," Haley said.

"Don't worry Hales, after finding out where Charlie tried to put his hands at the last party, Simon took him off the invite list," Maureen assured her.

"I love Simon," Haley smiled.

"Who doesn't?"

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Lucas! You can only put in so much hair gel," Maureen slammed her hand against the bathroom door. "Haley and Taylor are going to be here in five minutes, let's go!"

Karen smiled at her daughter's yelling, "Maureen, calm down, you're going to break the door. Haley knows what your brother's like. She's probably expecting you to be late."

"He's doing this on purpose," Maureen pointed at the door. "Lucas, if you're not ready when they get here, I'm leaving without you."

"Haley won't let you," Lucas' voice said from the other side of the door.

"Taylor would," Maureen smirked.

There was a moment of silence and then, "I hate it when you're right," Lucas opened the door and glared.

"I know."

"I really hate it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go pretty boy,"

"If you two are going to be late, call," Karen said.

"We'll be home by twelve. Simon's neighbor is this mean old woman who calls the police if there's loud music past eleven thirty."

"Mom, is it okay if Haley crashes here tonight?"

"Sure as long as it's okay with Jimmy and Lydia."

"They probably won't even notice she's gone."

"Why wouldn't they notice?"

"Mom, remember that her sister is Taylor. She tends to bring home half of whatever party she's at."

"Right. She's not going to your party is she?"

"No, she'll be attending the party down the road. One of the Ravens is throwing a party."

"Okay. How are you three getting home?"

"Simon's folks always order cars for his parties. We'll take one."

"Okay, have fun. I'm on my way to the café to relieve Julie."

"Bye Mom," they said as Karen left.

Lucas gave his sister the once over and frowned. "Go change."

"Excuse me," Maureen looked down at what she was wearing; white over shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a knit bikini top in St. Bernadette's colors of black and yellow. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing but I know you're going to take that shirt off at some point and then something will be wrong."

"You worry too much," Maureen smiled.

:HONK! HONK!:

"Haley's here. Let's go," Maureen grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Lucas rolled his eyes and followed his sister out the door.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Yes, I know that," Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke as the two walked down the beach. "I'm sorry I dragged you away from your hook-up but I needed to get out of that house and I didn't want to go alone."

"What's wrong?"

"What else?"

"Who'd he hit on this time?"

"Theresa, Bevin, and that new girl," Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Why do you put up with him?

"He's good in bed."

"Oh boys," Brooke pointed.

"Boys we don't know," Peyton pointed out and then took a better look at the scene. "Oh, but her I do know."

"Who?"

"The one in jeans and white shirt," Peyton walked closer. "Maureen?"

The girl in question looked up from her conversation with the dark haired boy she was standing with and smiled in surprise.

"Peyton? What are you doing here," she asked.

"We were taking a walk and I saw you so I decided to say 'hi'."

"Oh. Well, hi," Maureen teased.

"Sorry if we interrupted."

"Speak for yourself," Brooke smiled at Maureen's companion.

"Sorry. Maureen Roe, this is Brooke Davis," Peyton introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Maureen smiled. "This is Simon Wells. Simon, this is Peyton Sawyer and you've already met Brooke."

"A pleasure ladies," Simon smiled.

"He's English," Brooke said, kinking an eyebrow.

"Oh boy," Peyton murmured.

"So, where'd you two walk from," Maureen asked the blonde as Brooke and Simon wandered away.

"Scott beach house. Nathan's throwing a party to celebrate our win last night."

"Sounds like fun."

"If you like watching your boyfriend hit on every girl that crosses his path, then yeah, it's a blast." Peyton looked around, "No one's gonna mind me and Brooke crashing are they?"

"No. It's not like we're rivals. Now, if you were from Bear Creek, we'd have a problem."

"You sound like Brooke," Peyton commented. "She hates their head cheerleader."

"I can relate. She keeps hitting on Lucas whenever we play them."

"Lucas?"

"My brother."

"And Nathan's brother," Peyton finished.

"Yeah but only according to biology."

"He's not gonna be pissed to see me, is he? I am the enemy's girlfriend."

"Luke's not like that. He believes in getting to know a person on their own merits and not judge by the company they keep. He's pretty great like that."

"Who's pretty great like that," Lucas appeared over Maureen's shoulder with a drink.

"No one you know," Maureen sent a wink in Peyton's direction. "Lucas, do you know Peyton?"

"Only by reputation," Lucas smiled. "Lucas Scott."

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Good to meet you. Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," Peyton nodded. "What do you have?"

"Everything. Simon's bar is well stocked."

"Lead the way."

"Moe, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for a drink just yet."

"Okay."

Peyton and Lucas walked towards the house and Maureen turned towards the ocean. She walked down to the tide line and stood breathing in the scent of the salt water and sand.

"Hey Girl."

"Hi Skillz," Maureen smiled as her friend walked up beside her.

"Whatcha doing down here by yourself? Not thinking about drowning yourself, are you?"

"You're a funny guy."

"Can't get by on my looks forever," Skillz smiled.

"Aw, I think you could," Maureen teased.

"What's up Moe?"

"I'm just sad, for some reason. It feels like it's the last week of summer camp or something and we're gonna have to say goodbye to all the friends we made this summer and I know I'm being stupid because it's not like this is the last party Simon's going to throw. I know we still have until August to be with everyone before we all go our separate ways but it still feels like the end. Next year I'm not gonna be on the paper with Chase because his family's moving. I'm not going to be at the homecoming dance with Simon because he purposely pissed off every girl except me just so I'd go with him so Luke doesn't have to worry about me getting felt up by some random guy because he'll be in military school. Don't get me wrong I'm looking forward to going to school with you and Hales and Junk and Fergie but I'm still gonna miss these guys."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss them too," Skillz admitted. "They're good people. But I am looking forward to having my boy and my girl in school with me for the first time in eight years."

"Should be fun," Maureen smiled a little. "C'mon, let's go dance or something."

"Alright."

As they were walking back to the house, they were stopped by a voice.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

Maureen turned around and recognized Nathan Scott in the dim light from the house, glad that her back was to the light, it made it impossible for Nathan to see her face and Skillz's face.

She turned to Skillz, "Antwon, I'll meet you inside."

"Alright," Skillz nodded and went back to the house.

"What can I do for you," she asked Nathan.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend and one of her friends. I thought they might have walked down this way."

"Blonde with curly hair and a brunette," Maureen said after a moment.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Yeah, they did. But since this is a private party, they kept walking. I think I heard the brunette say something about going to Brewster's."

Nathan's eyes narrowed. Paul Brewster was a senior who had had his eye on Peyton for the last six months. His parents' beach house was about a mile down the beach and he was probably having a party of his own for the football team tonight.

Maureen smiled inwardly. _Thank you, Peyton._ During one of their classes Peyton had said that Nathan had threatened her with his 'other options' and that she'd come very close to rubbing her 'other options' in his face.

"Thanks," Nathan said gruffly as he walked past her, heading down the beach in search of his girlfriend.

Maureen watched and smiled as he just missed knocking into Brooke.

"Moe?"

"Hey," she turned to her brother and Peyton who had come up behind her. "Peyton you might want to grab Brooke and head back to your original party before Nathan comes through here again."

"What'd you say to him?"

"Told him that you and Brooke passed by because this was a private party and that I heard Brooke say something about going to Brewster's."

"Nice," Peyton nodded. "I owe you one. Let me just go grab Brooke so we can go."

"Nice meeting you," Lucas smiled.

"You too," Peyton nodded.

"Brooke's over there Peyton," Maureen pointed.

"Thanks Moe," Peyton walked away to find her friend.

Maureen looked at Lucas and saw him watching Peyton walk away.

"Oh this oughta be good."

"What," Lucas looked at his sister.

"What do you mean what? You know what. You're pretty much drooling, Lucas."

"I am not. I need a drink."

Maureen watched Lucas walk away and then laughed to herself. "Goodbye nice and easy, hello drama," she murmured before she followed Lucas into the house.


	3. Chapter 2

"What are you working on," Karen asked Maureen after watching the girl frown and erase her words for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Oh, I'm doing an article on student reactions to the suspension of about ninety-five percent of the varsity basketball team and I cannot get this sentence to sound right."

"Since when do you write articles," Karen asked.

"Since the editor said if I wanted to cover sports, I needed to prove I could write an article. He doesn't understand that I just like to take the sports pictures and that Lucas is the writer in the family."

"Hey Mom, hey Moe," Lucas greeted as he came in the door.

"Hey Luke," Maureen said smiling at him before she went back to her article.

"Hi Sweetie. Good game?"

"Not bad. Moe, if you want I'll help you with that after dinner."

"Yeah, that'd be great actually. Oh but check this out," Maureen dug into the pile in front of her and showed her mother and brother what she was so happy about. "See this picture?"

"Yeah."

"THUD is printing it in their first issue alongside a piece about the ruining of rural areas."

"Moe, that's awesome."

"I am so proud of you."

"That's great Maureen," Haley's voice shouted from the back of the restaurant.

"Haley, do you want to join us for dinner," Karen asked.

"Hell yes!"

The four of them got dinner and sat at a table in the corner.

"Luke, can I video tape you and the guys at the River Court one night?"

"Why?"

"Assignment for my class at the college," Maureen explained. "I have to get action video and then make stills from it."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Just make sure you do it so that no one knows you're doing it. Set the camera up in a tree or something."

"Good idea."

"Why," Karen asked.

"Because the moment they see a camera they'll start show boating," Haley explained.

"Boys never change," Karen sighed.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Interesting stunt the team pulled," Maureen commented to Jake Jagielski as they walked down the hall at school on Monday morning.

"Is this for your article?"

"No I handed that in already. Now, I know you weren't involved but I figure you've got to have some of the details."

"How do you know I wasn't involved?"

"One word: Jenny," Maureen smiled. She and Lucas were the only two who knew at Tree Hill High besides Whitey that knew about Jake's daughter and that was because Jake's old girlfriend, Jenny's mother, Nicki had gone to St. Bernadette's with herself and Lucas and had brought Jake to all of the parties thrown by the kids of St. B's. So they'd gotten to know Jake and when Nicki had gotten pregnant they'd also known about it but being kids of teenage parents themselves Maureen and Lucas had kept their mouths shut out of respect for Jake's privacy and Jenny's wellbeing. "How's she doing by the way?"

"As good as she can be growing up with a part-time father and no mother," Jake said.

"Maybe Nicki will come back," Maureen offered with a slight smile.

"I don't know if I'd even want her back in Jenny's life after everything."

"Jenny deserves a mother, Jake."

"Not everyone's meant to be a mom, Moe."

"Yeah I know. I just hate that one day Jenny's going to find out that her mother voluntarily left her. No child deserves that."

"Maybe it's better to have no mom than one who couldn't care less," Jake pointed out.

"Maybe. I'm not the best person to offer an opinion on this though. Hell, I've had three moms."

"Three?"

"Manhattan gave birth to me so technically she's my mother. Grandma was my parent until I was eight and now I have Karen who is my mom."

"You got lucky."

"Yeah. You'll get that lucky one day, Jake and so will Jenny. You'll find someone to take care of you both."

"I'm glad you're so confident."

"What can I say? I just have a feeling that one day you'll meet the woman of your dreams and it'll be when you least expect it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Back to my original question, what the hell happened with the basketball team?"

"The short version is that they got drunk and 'borrowed' a school bus."

"Who else got out of being punished?"

"Ruben, Tim, and Nathan," Jake said digging through his bag.

"Yeah right."

"What," Jake looked at her.

"I believe that you and Ruben had nothing to do with it. But not for a second do I believe that _Nathan_ had nothing to do with the Great Bus Heist and we all know that where Nathan goes Tim is sure to follow. How in the hell did they get away with it when the rest of the team got screwed?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Right."

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later," Maureen said as she and Jake parted ways.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"I like that one," Lucas whispered, pointing to a picture in his sister's portfolio.

"So did my teacher," Maureen smiled as she did her Spanish homework. She frowned and then looked at the book before looking back at the worksheet in front of her. She bit her lip and realized her mistake. "Stupid verbs," she mumbled as she erased her writing and corrected herself.

Lucas grinned as he turned the page and Maureen looked at the page he'd turned to.

"Want a copy of that one," she teased making Lucas blush and quickly turn the page. The picture in question was one a few she'd taken of the cheerleaders for the paper. In this particular one Peyton was front and center with Brooke.

"Scott!"

"What's up Coach," Nathan's voice said.

"Not you. Lucas Scott," Whitey said making both Lucas and Maureen look up.

Whitey drew up short when he saw the girl sitting next to Lucas. He quickly recovered and spoke again. "Let's go. You," he pointed to Nathan, "read a book or something."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"So, what'd he say?"

"He said he wasn't interested. You could have given me a warning."

"A warning?"

"She has Mae's eyes, Keith."

Keith nodded, "I know. Everything else is Manny but those eyes are my mom just like Luke and Nathan."

"I've known your mom since she was Mae Stratton and the first time I met her all I saw were her eyes," Whitey said.

"It scares Karen because now that the kids are here it's only going to take one meeting for everything to come unraveled."

"And you want him on the basketball team," Whitey raised an eyebrow at Keith.

"He's good Whitey. Wopat saw it and put him on his team."

"As much as I hate to agree with Henry Wopat, I saw it too in those tapes you made me watch. But is Karen going to agree with you?"

"She knows how much Luke loves the game. She'll come around."

"I remember Karen Roe. She was as stubborn as the day was long and I don't imagine motherhood's changed that about her."

Keith considered Whitey's words and groaned. He was in a lot of trouble.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"You deserve better," Maureen said as she considered her toenail that was now a pale purple.

"So you've told me," Peyton sighed on her end as she went through the box of records she'd bought at a garage sale last week. "Hey, what was with Whitey pulling Lucas out of study hall today?"

"You mean Nathan didn't tell you?"

"No. What's going on?"

"Whitey wants Luke on the team."

"Get out, really?"

"Yep. Oh and get this, your charmer of a boyfriend showed up at the River Court tonight and challenged Lucas to a game of one on one to see who should be on the team."

"And?"

"I think Lucas turned him down, mainly because he'd already told Coach no but Whitey's not taking that for an answer."

"Yeah he can be very determined."

"Tell me about it. Whitey left a jersey on the front steps."

"Let me guess, it has his name on the back of it."

"Yep and it gets better. Mom caught him trying it on. She looked like she'd seen a ghost."

"Ouch," Peyton winced. "So, wait, if he tried it on that means he's got to be a little interested, right?

"Maybe. I think he just misses it more than he's willing to admit."

:knock-knock:

"Hang on." Maureen took the phone away from her mouth. "Come in."

Lucas poked his head in and smiled, "You busy?"

"No. C'mon in." She put the phone back to her mouth, "Hey can I call you back?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Maureen hung up her phone and smiled as Lucas sat down next to her on her bed.

"So, what's up?"

"Mom talk to you today?"

"Several times, why?"

"Moe," Lucas gave her a look.

"Okay, yeah she talked to me about the whole you joining the team thing. She's a little worried about you."

"She shouldn't be because I'm not joining."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because I have no interest in playing on a team run by Nathan, that's why not."

"Okay that's a valid reason."

"That was too easy," Lucas eyed his sister.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact that you agreed with me way to quickly. There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?"

"No, not at all. However, I think maybe you should consider playing because I know how much you miss it," Maureen was concentrating on painting her toes as she talked to Lucas.

"I play every day."

"I know that. I mean I know how much you miss playing with an actual team. Luke, I love the guys too but they don't want you missing out on this chance just because you're scared of something."

"I'm not scared."

Maureen looked over her shoulder at Lucas, "You sure about that?"

"I'm not scared in the way you mean. Nathan doesn't scare me. Dan finding out he's your dad-"

"Father," Maureen corrected. "There is a difference, Luke."

"I know. Dan finding out about who you are and where you come from, that scares me."

"Lucas, you and I attended a different school and had a completely different world for eight years because of him. I don't want him taking anything else away from you, especially not because of me."

"And if I choose not to join the team," Lucas ventured.

"It should be because of you and you alone. Take me and Mom out of the equation and do what's going to be the best and right thing for you."

"He can't hurt what he doesn't know about," Lucas said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something I heard Mom say to Uncle Keith once a long time ago." Lucas got off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Lucas," Maureen said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Big Brother."

"I love you, too, Little Sister."

"Good night."

"Night," Lucas exited, shutting the door behind him.

Maureen frowned at the door as she leaned back on her pillows. For the most part Dan, Deb, and Nathan Scott hadn't been a blip on her radar except for when Uncle Keith mentioned them. Nathan had made a few more appearances since she'd started talking to Peyton but for the most part she wanted nothing to do with anyone with the last name Scott save for Lucas and Keith. But if it meant making her brother do something that she knew would make him happy in the end she'd gladly face her demons.

Besides, who said Dan ever had to know her name?

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"You're gonna do it," Maureen said appearing next to Lucas as he closed his locker door the next afternoon.

"Can't you stomp or yodel or something," Lucas looked exasperated. "I swear you should be a cat burglar or something."

"I'll look into it if the whole photography thing doesn't work out," Maureen teased as she dug around in her bag. When Lucas didn't reply she looked up and saw him staring down the hall. Following his gaze she started to sing softly, "There she goes/There she goes again/Racing through my brain/And I just can't contain those feelings that remain."

"Shut up," he said quietly.

"Just ask her out already," Maureen said.

"She's got a boyfriend, remember?"

"And he's a jerk and she deserves better," Maureen countered. "Besides you guys looked kind of cozy when I came out of class the other night."

"We were just talking."

"You are a lousy liar, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"And you need to learn to mind your own business Maureen Mae Roe."

"Fine, I'll lay off. But I have one request."

"I'm listening."

"Tonight after you win, I want to take a picture of Nathan pouting 'cause he lost to the bastard son."

"You are enjoying this way too much."

"What can I say? I have a perverse need to make Daddy's Little Boy suffer as much as I possibly can."

"Think they'll let you run it in the paper?"

"I can submit it to THUD for someone who writes an article about the effect of parental pressure on young athletes to use."

"Don't forget to include the caption," Lucas smiled.

"Oh right. 'Don't let this happen to you'," Maureen giggled.

"Did I mention I'm proud of you with this whole getting your picture published in THUD?"

"Yeah you told me but thanks."

"Glad I blackmailed you," Lucas smiled.

"You're forgiven, that's all I'll say."

"Fair enough."

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Tonight? Kick his ass for Manhattan too," Maureen said.

Lucas nodded and kissed the top of her head. "You got it."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Luke for the win! It's good! It's good! Lucas Scott takes it 15-14, and there is bedlam and delirium and felicity for all," Mouth nearly screamed as the crowd at the River Court went nuts.

Maureen smiled as she got a clean shot of Nathan's pissed off face as he stalked off the court. She slid her camera into her bag and then went to hug Lucas.

"I am so proud of you," she whispered but Lucas heard her clearly.

"That was for all of us," he said back.


	4. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving to all!

* * *

Nathan looked over when he heard a familiar laugh and frowned at what he saw. His girlfriend was currently laughing at something a brown-haired blue-eyed girl was saying to her.

"I'll be right back," he said to Tim.

"Alright," Tim said with a mouthful of doughnut.

Nathan got up and went over to the table Peyton was occupying.

"Hey," he said sitting down.

Peyton looked over and smiled a little, unsure of his mood and what he was doing. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you all day," Nathan said. "Where've you been?"

"Just working on some stuff," Peyton told him. Then she looked at what the girl sitting next to her was looking at, "Oh that's a good shot. Brooke would kill for that picture."

"I'll make her a copy," she said. Then she looked at Nathan, "Hi."

"Hi," Nathan said. The girl was someone he'd seen hanging out with Jake a lot. "Nathan Scott."

"Yeah I know," she smiled and went back to the folder in front of her.

Nathan looked back at Peyton who shrugged and then at the girl again. "And you are?"

The girl looked at Peyton, "Is he kidding?"

"I don't think so," Peyton shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?"

"We've met before."

"We have," Nathan was confused. He usually remembered girls when they were pretty and this one was.

"Yeah and I was about as impressed with you then as I am now. I'll talk to you later, Peyton."

"Later Moe," Peyton said as she walked away. "Interesting effect you have on my friends," she said to Nathan when Maureen was gone.

"Her name is Moe?"

"Actually it's Maureen. She's in your Spanish class," Peyton said.

"Really? So, is she new?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just haven't seen her around before. Where'd she come from?"

"The other side of town," Peyton looked bored at Nathan's line of questioning.

"What?"

"She's a transfer from St. Bernadette's."

"So, she must know Lucas."

"I'm guessing so, why?"

"Just wondering if she knows any dirt I can use."

"Nathan, I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Why not? What, were they a thing?"

"That's disgusting and no."

"What's with you?"

"Okay you are this oblivious. Nathan, Moe is Maureen Roe."

"And?"

"She's Lucas' sister."

"What?"

"Yeah. So, if I were you I wouldn't go sniffing around her for dirt. In fact, I wouldn't go sniffing around her at all."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"I swear Hales, she's going to get herself shot one day," Maureen said to her friend as she leaned against a row of lockers and Haley poked around in her locker.

"You sound like my mom," Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. You know I love Taylor, but one day she's going to sleep with the wrong guy and she's gonna find herself with the business end of a shotgun pointed in her face with a very irate wife at the trigger."

Haley laughed at the imagery Maureen created.

"Hey, where were you," Maureen asked as Lucas walked up. "I had to get a ride from Skillz."

"Sorry. Something happened and I had to take care of it and by the time I realized what time it was, I was late for first period."

"Luke, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey Peyton was looking for you before. She said something about you helping her with that project you both have to do."

"Oh God the video camera," Maureen put the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Ditz!"

"What's with you?"

"I set up the damn video camera last night to tape the guys and I was going to go back and get it at about midnight but I fell asleep and with trying to get a ride to school this morning, I forgot it again."

"I'll go during lunch and get it," Lucas offered.

"You know what tree it's in?"

"Yeah. I'll find it," Lucas smiled and walked off.

Maureen frowned as her brother walked away. She saw him walk by Nathan and Tim and narrowed her eyes.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"The whole kidnapping stunt," Haley asked. "Yeah. But I don't think Luke'll be having anymore problems with Nathan."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I think so."

"I'm going to tutor Nathan on the condition that he leaves Lucas alone."

"Oh Haley, Lucas is _not_ going to like that."

"And that's why you're not going to tell him."

"I don't enjoy lying to Lucas."

"I know but it's a necessary evil."

"I really don't like this," Maureen frowned.

"So, I'm guessing this would be the wrong time to ask for a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"I take French."

"I'm aware of that."

"Nathan takes Spanish."

"I know that. He's in my – Oh. No. Not a chance in hell, Haley."

"Oh come on, he really needs the help."

"Yeah and you need your head examined if you think for even two seconds that I will ever do anything to help that slime ball!"

"He's going to leave Lucas alone."

"Because you're going to tell him that you won't tutor him otherwise. The only time Nathan Scott ever does anything is when there is something in it for him. You tutor him, he stays on the team, and all he has to do is act like a human being and leave Lucas alone. The minute you stop tutoring him it's back to listening to Daddy and tormenting the hell out of Lucas. Find someone else Haley. I'm not doing it." Haley opened her mouth to speak and Maureen cut her off, "And don't bother with a bribe. Unlike certain people, I can't be bought."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Maureen said as she walked up to the River Court while Lucas scrubbed paint off the backboard.

"The camera's on the bleachers."

"Lucas."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"That worked out well."

"Who told you anyway?"

"Peyton."

"Of course. I wonder if she helped them do this. She is an artist, right?"

"Luke, that's not fair and you know it."

Lucas threw the rag he had in his hand to the side, "No, _this_ isn't fair. King Nathan and his subjects destroying something that means the world to me and the guys because I committed the unpardonable sin of wanting to play on the team. I am sick of rising above it, Moe. I honestly just want to beat the shit out of him."

"I'll help."

That got a smile, "Moe, you know I love you, but you couldn't beat up a girl scout."

"I could too," Maureen frowned. "So, if you don't want my help, take Jake's."

"Maybe."

"You want help cleaning this up?"

"No, I could use the time alone."

"Call if you change your mind."

"I will. Hey, Moe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Mom, okay?"

"Okay."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Maureen walked down the hall with a smile on her face. She found her target and stopped in front of him, "Morning Jake."

"You're happy."

"Yep."

"Did you do something slutty?"

"Very funny," Maureen said. "I need a favor."

"I'm listening."

Maureen took an envelope from her backpack and handed it to him, "Can you get this into Nathan's gym locker without him seeing you?"

"Yeah probably. What's in it?"

"Just a present."

"Okay. So, if I do this for you, what do I get?"

"You get me owing you one."

"How about I collect on Saturday after the game?"

Maureen drew back in surprise, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay but do you mind if we go to a party?"

"You want to go to Nathan's?"

"God no. The party is at Simon's."

"I thought he was at school."

"He is but he's got furlough this weekend so he's coming home and throwing a party. Lucas, Hales, Skillz, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, and, I think, Jimmy are going. I'm supposed to ask Brooke and a few others that transferred here after St. Bee's closed if they're available."

"A party sounds like fun," Jake nodded. "You're on."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Maureen smiled as she walked away. _Yes!_

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan yawned as he opened his locker after practice. An envelope fell from inside and right into his hands. It had his name on it in block printing.

"I can't believe it."

Nathan looked up, thinking that who ever was speaking was talking to him but it was Lucas talking to Jake.

"It's about time, man. She did say yes, right?"

"Yes, she said yes. We're going to a party."

"Alright man," Lucas smiled. "See you later."

Nathan waited until Lucas was gone before speaking to Jake, "What's he so excited about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Jake said. He didn't have anything against Nathan normally but Lucas had been a friend to him when he needed one and Maureen was hopefully about to become more than a friend so being friendly with Nathan was not an option at the moment. "See you later."

"Whatever," Nathan muttered. He looked back at the envelope he was holding and turned it over so he could open it. The first thing he pulled out was a typed note.

"_You should be more careful. Remember, someone is always watching."_

Nathan then pulled out pictures and his heart sped up. He flipped through them twice and the second time, he examined both sides. On the back of the last picture was something that made his breath stick in his throat.

_Whitey might like to see this, don't you think?_

Nathan slammed the locker door shut and sped out of the locker room. He was in such a hurry he didn't see the girl standing by a column watching him with a sly smile.

"Gotcha."


	5. Chapter 4

"God, I would give anything to piss Nathan off right now," Peyton said sitting down next to Maureen in the library.

Maureen looked up from the book she was reading for English class and over at Peyton. "How badly?"

"What?"

"How badly do you want to piss him off? Do you want him moderately pissed, semi-pissed, or really, _really_ pissed?"

"I'll take door number three," Peyton smiled.

"In that case, what are you doing tomorrow night after the game?"

"I was going to Nathan's party but I have a feeling I'm not anymore."

"Nope and if you and Brooke can work your magic, I'm pretty sure that none of the cheerleaders will be showing."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I was going to ask Brooke to come anyway, Simon's in town and he wants to see her."

"Of course he does."

"Anyway, he also wants me to invite a couple of people that transferred here after St. Bee's closed down."

"Anyone I know?"

"Seth Winters?"

"The new guy on the football team?"

"Yeah and it wouldn't hurt to ask him to bring some friends," Maureen nodded her head. "Now, how pissed do you think Nathan would be if you and all the cheerleaders were at a party with the entire football team, Jake, Lucas, and all of the River Court guys?"

"I have to go and talk to Brooke. Let me know if you or Lucas needs a ride."

"Will do," Maureen nodded. She smiled to herself after Peyton was gone. _Score. Take that Nathan._

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan frowned at his homework as he sat in the tutor center. A beeping sound made him look up and Haley whispered an apology as she pulled out her cell phone. She took a quick look at the screen and smiled. Then she put it away and looked at Nathan, "You wanna cut out early today?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded as he shut the book he'd had open. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine's in town and he got in earlier than expected so we're gonna get together tonight before the game."

"He's not coming to the game?"

"No, he's having dinner with his grandmother and then we'll meet up again later," Haley smiled.

"Boyfriend?"

"No. Just a friend," Haley smiled. "See you on Monday?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye," Haley nodded as she walked away.

Nathan packed up his stuff and just as he was getting up to leave the door opened and Maureen came in.

"Oh. I was looking for Haley."

"She just left," Nathan replied.

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

"Maureen?"

She stopped and turned around, "What?"

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Any particular reason I should?"

"I'm not a bad guy," he smiled.

"No, you're just a spoiled bully who covers up his own cowardice by tormenting, what was it you called Lucas in Mr. Kelly's class? Oh right. The bastard," Maureen said evenly. "Save the smile for your girlfriend, Nathan. I've lived with Scott charm a long time. I'm immune to it. You have yourself a nice weekend."

Maureen was gone before Nathan could formulate a response.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Maureen had just put her bag in the back of the car that had once belonged to her mother when her cell went off indicating she had a text message. She dug her phone out and looked at the screen.

_It's a go! See u l8r!_

Maureen smiled and got into her car. Well tonight should be nothing if not interesting.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Team's got a party tonight. My parents' beach house," Nathan said to Lucas after Karen had made an exit.

"Right. Thanks for the invite but I've got somewhere to be. See ya," Lucas walked away from Nathan and towards Haley and Maureen who were all but bouncing up and down. Maureen looked in his general direction and her eyes lit up.

"Jake, let's go!"

Jake jogged past him towards the threesome and put his arm around Maureen as they followed Lucas and Haley out the door.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

_Crimson flames tied through my ears_

_Rollin' high and mighty traps_

_Pounced with fire on flaming roads_

_Using ideas as my maps_

_"We'll meet on edges, soon," said I_

_Proud 'neath heated brow._

_Ah, but I was so much older then, _

_I'm younger than that now._

"This is a good album," Peyton commented as she looked through the CDs on the shelves of the Wells' living room. "They've got a lot of selection here. What's Simon's dad do for a living?"

"Record producer," Lucas told her as he leaned against the wall next to the shelves.

"So, what's his family doing living in Tree Hill?"

"Simon's a product of a second marriage. He's got an older half brother that was raised in L.A. around the music business. He grew up too fast and is currently in rehab for the sixth time in four years. So, when Simon came along his old man didn't want history repeating itself so he moved his family to Tree Hill," Lucas said as he scanned the room. It was a little weird to see his friends from the River Court mixing it up with the cheerleaders but if the way Skillz and Bevin Mirskey were flirting was any indication on how this night was going to play out it was a good strange.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted as she walked up to them.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said. "I'm gonna get a drink. Anybody want?"

"I'm good."

"Me too."

"Be right back."

Peyton looked at Haley for a moment before she spoke, "So you're the one tutoring Nathan?"

"How did you know that," Haley looked at her.

"He tells me everything."

"Did he happen to tell you if he was the one who trashed the River Court?"

"No, that one he's keeping to himself."

Haley nodded. "I'm doing it so he'll leave Lucas alone but Luke doesn't know that. I don't know how or when I'm going to tell him."

"Good luck with that," Peyton said.

"Yeah. You too," Haley returned. She looked out at the crowd and laughed, "That's the third time Theresa's cell has rung tonight. I guess the guys are missing you girls."

"Yeah and they're probably trying to figure out what Tim did to piss us off enough that we'd skip Nathan's party."

"I'm sorry. I know he's your friend, but that guy is a supreme idiot."

"He's not really my friend and yes he is. He always seems to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and he always takes Nathan's crap. I bet he's getting an earful right now."

"Wouldn't you just love to be a fly on the wall right now?"

"God, yes."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

_Guess who's back_

_Back again _

_Shady's back _

_Tell a friend _

_Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.. _

"Smith, what did you do," Vegas demanded.

"I didn't do _anything_," Tim swore.

"Then where are the girls," Nathan asked as he knocked back a shot.

"There are girls here."

"Not my girlfriend," Nathan pointed out.

"And none of the other cheerleaders," Vegas said.

"Did you ever think that maybe you pissed Peyton off so she got the rest of the girls to skip the party?"

Nathan considered Tim's words and the pulled out his cellphone and dialed Peyton's number.

_Hey this is Peyton. You know what to do._

Nathan flipped his cell closed, "Voicemail."

"Forget them," Tim said, "and check out the girl who just walked in."

Nathan looked to the door and rose an eyebrow, "Do you know her?"

"No. You?"

"No. But I'm about to rectify that," Nathan got up and walked over to the dark-haired girl. "Hi."

She looked at him and gave him a smile, "Hi."

"Can I help you," he asked.

"I was looking for one of your players," she looked around. "But he doesn't seem to be here."

"Well, since you're here, can I get you a drink?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. I'm Nathan by the way," he said.

"Niki."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Peyton was sitting in the library on Monday waiting for Maureen to get there so that they could work on their Chemistry lab assignment when a voice caught her attention.

"She was hot, yo."

"Tell me about it."

Peyton's brow furrowed. As far as she could tell, the voices belonged to Tim and Vegas.

"So Nathan hit that?"

"That's what he said and they did go upstairs together."

Peyton scoffed. _Unbelievable. I leave him alone for __**one**__ night and he's getting it on with someone else._

"Hey Sawyer," Maureen said as she sat down. "Oh that's not a good face. What's up?"

"Can we do this at lunch," Peyton asked.

"Sure. It's not due until last period so we have time. You okay?"

"I just have to go and do something."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye," Peyton got up and left the library.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan was at his locker getting out some books when his locker door slammed shut and Peyton stood in front of him looking pissed.

"Good morning Peyton."

"Listen very carefully, Nathan. You and me? We're done."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I can't leave you alone for _one_ night without you banging someone else." Peyton watched Nathan's expression and then nodded, "Yeah I know about that. You might want to tell your friends to keep their mouths shut in places where they can be overheard."

"Peyton, it was nothing."

"One more time, Nathan. We're done."

Peyton turned and walked away from Nathan.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey," Peyton sat down across from Maureen in the library.

"Hey," Maureen said as she closed the notebook she'd been writing in. "How ya doing?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Uh 'cause you just broke up with your boyfriend after he slept with some nameless skank because you left him alone for _one_ night."

"Oh didn't I tell you? She's not nameless anymore. Her name is Nikki. Even her name sounds skanky."

"Nikki?"

"Yeah. The bits of information I managed to overhear from the team is that she's older with dark hair and great legs." Peyton looked at her friend. "Moe, are you alright? You don't look so hot."

"I think I used to go to school with Nathan's new little friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hey, I just remembered I have Jake's History notebook. I need to go find him. See you later?"

"Sure."

Maureen gathered her things up and left the library. She quickly walked towards the weight room where she knew she'd find Jake and just as she reached for the handle the door swung open and she was face to face with Nathan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jake," Maureen said. "Is he in there?"

"What's it worth to you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What are you willing to tell me to find out?"

"Nothing considering I can just go in there and look."

"You'd have to get through me and let's face it, I'm probably a lot stronger than you."

"Are you always this much of an ass or do I just bring it out in you?"

"You know there really isn't a reason for you to hate me anymore. I am being nicer to Lucas."

"Yeah because if you don't Haley won't tutor you. Yeah, I know about that. So does Lucas," she said when she saw the expression on his face. "Haley told him last night."

The door opened and out came Jake and Lucas.

"Hey Moe, what's up?"

"I was looking for you," Maureen said to Jake. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

"Alone. Sorry Luke," she said to her brother.

"Talk to you two later," Lucas headed away from them and Maureen took Jake's arm as they walked away leaving Nathan to frown as he realized he hadn't gotten the information that he'd wanted: where Peyton was at the moment.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"So, what's up?"

"Okay, I need for you to listen to me and not freak out because there are a lot of people around."

"Okay."

"You know how Peyton and Nathan broke up because he slept with someone else?"

"Yeah I know all about it. Tim won't shut up about how hot the other girl is."

"Did Tim happen to mention a name while he was talking?"

"No, why?"

"Because he mentioned one in Peyton's presence or at least when she was in earshot." Maureen sighed and bit her lip.

"Maureen?"

"The girl's name is Nikki and I'm thinking that she was at that party looking for you and Nathan just happened to cross her path."

"What?"

"I think Nikki's back in town."

"I have to-"

"Go call your parents," Maureen finished his thought. "Go!"

"Thanks," Jake gave her a quick hug and ran for a pay phone.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Lucas stared, "Are you kidding?"

"Yeah because it's a really funny joke," Maureen rolled her eyes at her brother as they sat in the back of their history class during a film strip. "No, I am not kidding. I am also worried 'cause I haven't seen Jake since I told him."

"I'll talk to Whitey during study hall. Maybe Jake told him something."

Maureen nodded as she wrote something in her notebook.

Lucas wrote down the dates that the filmstrip had made a point of mentioning and just as he was about to look at Maureen's notebook to see if he missed anything he heard her giggling.

"What?"

Maureen shook her head, "Of all the people Nathan could've slept with it had to be the girl voted most likely to get an STD before she turned 21."

Lucas smiled at the mention of the underground poll the seniors did every year. "I hope he wrapped it up."

Maureen bit down hard on her lip as she tried to keep her giggles in.

"What is with you two," Mouth asked from in front of them.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

"Are you two absolutely sure you're not twins," Mouth asked.

"Turn around Mouth before Mrs. Franklin spots you," Lucas said.

Mouth frowned but he obeyed but Lucas and Maureen could both hear what he said, "Freaky non-twin vibe."

Maureen lightly hit him on the back of the head.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"You okay," Haley asked Nathan as they sat in the Scott kitchen.

"Just thinking," Nathan said.

"Peyton?"

"Maureen, actually. You two are friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's her deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's Lucas' sister so I get the part where she hates me for the things I did to Lucas when he first joined the team but I haven't pulled anything in a long time. You'd think she'd let up a little."

"Nathan, she's friends with Peyton and you cheated on her. Of course that's gonna be a problem for her. Not to mention that the only reason you're leaving Lucas alone is because I'm tutoring you. If I wasn't you'd still be tormenting Lucas just because your father told you to."

Nathan didn't say anything in response to Haley's accusation, mainly because it was the truth.

"Anyway, you got an eighty-one on your practice test. Good job. Your test is tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"Well, good luck and I'll see you later," Haley gathered up her things and left.

Dan came in a few moments after Haley had left. "Tutoring over already?"

"Yeah," Nathan looked at his history book.

"What's this," Dan picked up a yearbook. "St. Bernadette's? Where'd you get this?"

"Tim brought it over. It was his brother's. I just wanted to look at it."

Dan flipped through it and stopped on a page. "Getting some information?"

"Something like that," Nathan nodded.

"Good."

Nathan mentally rolled his eyes as Dan continued to flip through the pages. He'd borrowed the book from Tim in an attempt to find out something he could try and use to make Maureen talk to actually talk to him instead of their usual snipe fest. He didn't know why but he had to get this girl to raise her opinion of him a little. She didn't have to fall madly in love with him but it would be nice if she didn't think he was the lowest form of life on the planet.

"Not bad," Dan said. "Maybe I should've listened to your grandparents and sent you to Catholic school."

"Who?"

"Her," Dan pointed to a picture of a girl in the junior class section and Nathan nearly fell off of his stool. It was Nicki, his one night stand.

"Yeah, maybe you should have. Of course then I'd have been in school with Lucas."

Dan's jaw tightened as he glared at his youngest son. Then he set down the yearbook and walked out of the room.

Nathan picked up the yearbook and found Nicki again. "Nicole Williams," he said quietly.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Are you sure this is okay," Jake asked as he sat down on one of the twin beds in Maureen's room.

"Mom said it's fine. I'm going to sleep in Luke's room and he's going to stay in here with you and Jenny. Your parents are going to keep an eye out for Nicki and let you know if she shows up," Maureen said. "Now, stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for doing this," Jake smiled.

"No problem. Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"What?"

"Well, the other night when we went out, I had a good time."

"So did I," Jake admitted.

"Good. So, it wouldn't be insane to think that maybe we could do it again?"

"No, not at all insane," Jake smiled at her.

"All three _Back to the Future _movies are showing this weekend at the Crescent. You interested?"

"Yeah. I love those."

"Good. We can take Jenny with us if you want."

"I'll bribe Luke into sitting for me."

"You sure you want to leave your daughter alone with my brother?"

"I think it'll be okay."

"Okay."

"So Saturday?"

"Saturday," Maureen nodded. "I better go and tell Luke it's time to switch rooms. Night."

"Night," Jake echoed quietly.

Maureen exited her bedroom and shut the door. She turned to go to Lucas' room and jumped. Lucas was standing right in front of her.

"Spy," she said quietly.

"I think I'm gonna have a talk with Jake. Make sure his intentions are honorable," Lucas smirked.

"You're funny. But okay, if you want to do that, go ahead. But I'll be forced to return the favor and have a little talk with Peyton," Maureen smiled.

"Point taken."

"Good. Good night Lucas."

"Night Moe."


	7. Chapter 6

Okay so I posting this after a lot of debate with myself. However I better get some replies or that's it I'm out of here.

* * *

"How does this look," Maureen asked.

Haley glanced up at her friend and smiled, "You look great."

"Great like I'm trying to hard or great like I just threw this on without any thought?"

"How do you answer a question like that," Haley asked Peyton who was sitting next to her.

"I have no idea. I should've brought Brooke with me."

"You two are not helping."

"Sorry Moe. But why are you stressing out? You've been out with Jake once before and you've known him for years. It's not like you're just getting to know each other."

"Haley's right. He's not a stranger."

"I think that's part of why I'm so scared of blowing this. If this doesn't work, I don't only lose a potential love interest I lose a really good friend."

"Just take a deep breath and jump in," Haley said. "You and Jake will work. I have no doubts."

"Thanks Hales. You're pretty smart there girlie."

"I do try," she smiled.

"I need shoes."

"Brown sneakers," Peyton said.

"Good idea. Who needs Brooke when I have you two?"

"Speaking of Brooke, I think she has herself a crush on a certain best friend of mine," Haley smiled.

"I know. I caught her staring the other day when I was in the gym with Mouth testing out his new equipment," Maureen smiled. "It's kind of cute in a weird way."

"Yes, but does he want her too," Peyton asked quietly.

"It's a possibility," Haley said.

"She is constantly finding reasons to talk to him. It's starting to border on the psychotic."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And Luke is being a typical guy and soaking up the attention."

"And this is the first time this has ever happened," Haley asked.

"Yes."

"Is he gonna make a move?"

"I don't know. She's not sure how he feels about her and she doesn't really like rejection."

"Who does? But Brooke has never had anything to worry about in that area," Maureen said.

"This is true," Haley said. "Every guy at school would die to get a chance with Brooke Davis."

"Yeah but this time Brooke's not looking for wham bam thank you ma'am. She wants something a little deeper."

"Then Luke is an excellent choice," Maureen grinned. "And I am not just saying that 'cause he's my brother."

"Of course not," Haley smiled. "Did Seth call you about the party next weekend?"

"Yeah," Maureen grinned. "He said he was gonna invite everyone who had been at Simon's party because, shock of shocks, he liked the guys from the court."

"And he invited the cheerleaders much to the basketball team's dismay," Peyton smiled. "He invited us all right in front of Tim and Nathan. I thought Nathan was going to pop a blood vessel when Brooke said yes and everyone else agreed."

"Oh that should make for a fun practice," Haley rolled her eyes. "Not to mention the tutoring session we have later on."

"Good luck," Maureen said sympathetically. "Anyway, I had a reason for inviting you both over."

"You mean it wasn't just to pick our brains for fashion advice?"

"No. Luke's birthday is in a month and Keith, Mom, and I think we should have a party for him in addition to the monster present we are giving him."

"That's a great idea."

"I talked to the guys at the court and Mouth's gonna do music. Peyton, can you help him?"

"Absolutely," Peyton nodded.

"Good. Skillz, Fergie, and Junk are gonna help with food and all that other good stuff. I just kind of need help with the decorations and keeping Lucas out of the loop. Also, guest list. I figure we should invite some of the team. But I don't know who would come and not proceed to be an ass to Lucas."

"My advice? Just invite Jake and Ruben. Everyone else is to brainwashed by Nathan's crap to act like a human being."

"Speaking of Nathan, I should get going."

"You need a ride," Maureen asked. "I can drop you off on the way to pick up Jake at the school."

"No, that's okay. A walk could do me some good," Haley smiled.

"Okay."

"Call me later and tell me how the date went," Haley smiled.

"I will. Bye Hales."

"Bye."

Haley walked out of Maureen's room via the back door. The set up of Maureen's room was identical to Lucas' so they both had a door that led directly outside.

"Hey Peyton? Do you think the squad would want to go to Luke's birthday party?"

"Absolutely," Peyton nodded. "In fact, I'd be a little insulted if you didn't invite me."

"No worries, your invitation is in the bag."

"So, what's this monster present you guys are getting Lucas?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Okay well Keith is building Lucas a car and Mom and I are chipping in to cover the cost of parts."

"Get out! That's a great gift."

"I just hope Luke likes it." Maureen checked her watch, "Okay I gotta go. See you later?"

"Sure," Peyton smiled as she and Maureen walked out of the house. "Hey, Moe?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Mouth are friends, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is he available?"

"Mouth? Peyton Sawyer, are you serious?"

"In a pathetic kind of way, yeah," Peyton smiled a little.

"Yeah, he's available and probably more than interested. I think you two would be cute together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Call me later."

"I will. Hey you have a car."

"I know."

"So, why doesn't Lucas?"

"It was my mom's car."

"Oh." Peyton knew that Karen and Maureen's birth mother had been best friends in high school but she didn't know anything else. "It's a cool car."

"I like it. Bye," Maureen said.

"Bye."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Are you listening to me at all," Haley asked of Nathan.

"I've heard every word," Nathan said tapping a pen against his English book.

"Oh good. So, how do you think Peyton will look with purple hair?"

"Fine," Nathan said. Then he looked up, "What?"

"I knew you weren't listening to me. Nathan, if you're not going to pay attention there's no point to this," Haley said closing her book. "And I don't feel like wasting my time."

"Wait Haley, I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Okay. So get your head together and we'll try this again. See you tomorrow."

"You need a ride home?"

"Sure, why not?"

Nathan grabbed his keys and he and Haley went out to his car.

"Wanna talk about it," she asked after a few moments of driving in silence.

"You know why Peyton broke up with me," Nathan started.

"The one night stand with the skank? I've heard rumors."

"Well, the skank used to go to school with Lucas and Maureen and I've been trying to track her down so that I can get some information so that Maureen will talk to me instead of sniping at me."

"Sneaky," Haley rolled her eyes.

"You got any better ideas?"

"Maureen is very protective of those she loves and she loves Lucas. He's her big brother and you treated him like crap. She's not gonna let you off the hook that easily. As for better ideas, why not actually try talking to her instead of trying to work your charm on her?"

"Apparently she's immune to the Scott charm."

Haley giggled. "So who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"The one night stand," Haley clarified.

"Oh. Her name was Nicole Williams."

"Nicole- Niki? You slept with Niki? Oh God, Nathan tell me you used a condom."

"That's blunt."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something. Every year the senior class at St. Bernadette's had this underground poll. Last year Niki was voted the girl most likely to get an STD before she turned 21."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same girl?"

"Niki Williams. Dark hair, tan skin, and heavy eyeliner, right?"

"Right," Nathan nodded as he stopped in front of Haley's house.

"That's her. Thanks for the ride and one more thing: she's Jake's ex-girlfriend. She probably showed up at your party looking for him that night. Be careful Nathan." Haley got out of the car and headed inside.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"So, I had fun tonight," Maureen said as she and Jake drove towards home.

"So, I had fun tonight too," Jake smiled.

"Is this weird for you?"

"What part?"

"Well, we've been friends for a while, you play ball with my brother, I'm one of the few people in this town that know you have a baby, you're currently living in my house, and we just went out on a second date."

"No, nothing weird there," Jake smiled.

"You've got the same strange sense of humor my uncle Keith has."

"Thank you, I think. Let me ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Your mom was a cheerleader, right?"

"They both were, why?"

"Just wondering why you're not," Jake said.

"Yuck, me a cheerleader? I don't think so," Maureen shook her head. "I'm not nearly perky enough."

"That hasn't stopped Peyton," Jake pointed out as Maureen parked the car.

"Sawyer's different. She does it because she's best friends with Brooke and because she wants to feel closer to Anna."

"You don't want to feel closer to your mom?"

"I live with my mom."

"I mean Manhattan."

Maureen blew out a sigh and leaned back in the driver's seat, "I don't know. I look at pictures of her from when she was my age and I wonder what she was like. I don't like to ask Mom because it's a touchy subject and Keith didn't know her all that well."

"Her parents aren't around?"

"They died when I was two."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They were not the most giving people in the world. The one thing both Keith and Mom agree on is that 'those people' were the worst parents in the world."

"I think Nathan's old man could give them a run for their money," Jake said.

"Right. Forget _Mommy Dearest_, they should make a movie about Dan and his parenting techniques or lack thereof. You know, there are times when I see Dan being too hard on Nathan and I feel bad for him because Deb isn't around more and then Nathan goes and does something like kidnapping Lucas and leaving him in the middle of nowhere and then the pity goes away and I think everything awful in life that he gets he'll deserve."

"Not everything. He didn't do anything to deserve being Dan's son."

"And yet he's done nothing to try and stop himself from becoming him," Maureen said.

"Maybe he needs someone in his life to help him do that," Jake suggested. "Maybe Lucas can help him."

"Keith was never able to help Dan."

"Maybe Keith didn't try as hard as Lucas might."

"What do you mean?"

"Keith is in love with your mom, you do know that right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"And I know Keith is a good guy but he might not have tried hard to get Dan to turn around so that Keith could be the one who was there for your mom and you and Lucas."

"I never really thought of it from that angle before but you might have a point," Maureen said thoughtfully. A few seconds later she looked at him and grinned, "Do we know how to kill a mood or what?"

"There was a mood?"

"Yes, there was a second date mood and we successfully killed it."

"Good point. We have to get that mood back," Jake said as his phone rang. "And we will as soon as I see who wants something." He pressed the connect button and spoke, "Hello?"

_"She won't stop crying."_

"Lucas?"

_"Yes. Jake, she won't stop crying. I've fed her, changed her, rocked her, and I even tried singing to her. __That just made her cry__ louder."_

Jake bit his lip to hold back a laugh, "Okay, look man, we're right outside. We'll be inside in a second."

"Is Jenny okay," Maureen asked after Jake hung up.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's just not used to anyone but me and my parents being around so she's kind of freaking out," Jake said as he and Maureen got out of the car and headed towards the house. "The only way she can express that is by crying which is in turn freaking Lucas out so he called me."

"So, date over?"

"Date over," Jake nodded as they both stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the porch outside of Lucas' room.

"In that case," Maureen slid an arm around Jake's neck and kissed him. "I had a really good time," she said when they were done.

"Good. The next date, I get to plan, okay?"

"Deal. I'm gonna go around back to my room. Let me know when you and Lucas wanna switch for the night."

"You got it."

Maureen walked around Jake with a smile on her face.

OTHOTHOTH

"Hey Jake," Nathan called down the hall as he jogged towards his teammate.

Jake looked up, "What's up Nathan?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"It's about someone I think you know."

"Okay."

"I think I slept with your ex-girlfriend the other night."

"Ah, he figures it out," Jake nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that. Not your brightest move, man."

"Well, I talked about it with Haley and she figured out who it was and then she said that she might have been looking for you. I know you're starting to date Maureen so I just wanted to warn you that Niki's around."

"Appreciate the thought," Jake nodded. "Is that party of your dad's still on Friday?"

"Yeah. Feel free not to come," Nathan said. "Trust me, if I didn't live with him, I wouldn't go."

"Nah, I'll be there. Did you know your mom asked Moe to take pictures?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope, so she's going and I am going to keep her company while everyone kisses your dad's ass."

"Always a fun time. I'm just surprised Maureen agreed to go."

"She's getting paid."

"Good point. I wonder if I could convince my dad to pay me to go to this thing."

"Good luck with that," Jake said as they parted ways.


	8. Chapter 7

okay guys you know the drill: reply reply reply! & Does anyone else want to slap Carrie and Victoria? Just remember the next time Victoria's being a wench her initials are V.D. ;)

* * *

"It's a bad idea."

"Oh you think it's a bad idea? The first ten times you said it, I really didn't get it. But now I understand that you think it's a bad idea," Maureen rolled her eyes as she and Lucas walked down the road. "Take a pill, Lucas. I already told Deb that I would only do this under the condition that she not tell Dan who I am."

"Oh, I'm sure that'll work real well," Lucas said putting his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"You're gonna be there, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going."

"See? You can protect me."

"Great," Lucas said sarcastically.

"You okay, Luke?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out where Brooke and I stand."

"You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah I do. Am I crazy?"

"Little bit, yeah," Maureen nodded. "But not for liking Brooke. I think she'd be good for you. She's happy and energetic and I think you need that."

"Are you saying I'm not happy and energetic?"

"You're very energetic. It's the happy part you need to work on. Don't get me wrong, I know how hard you've worked on the brooding loner image you've got going on but maybe it's time for a small change. Let her brighten up your life Lucas. It'll do you some good."

"I should so not be taking romantic advice from my _sister_," Lucas frowned at her.

"I may not be older but I think in this case, I'm a little wiser. I know in the beginning you kind of liked Peyton. How'd that fizzle out?"

"She likes someone else."

"Oh."

"Maureen, it's okay. I know she told you."

"I'm sorry. Rock, hard place," Maureen said holding out her hands and gesturing with the flowers she held. "You're cool?"

"I'm the coolest."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Thanks a lot."

"Just teasing. You know I love you Luke."

"Love you, too, Little Sister," Lucas put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head before the two stopped their walking and stood in front of the iron gates of the local cemetery.

"You don't have to go in with me, if you don't want to," Maureen said looking at Lucas.

"You say that every year and every year I go in with you," Lucas smiled.

"It's not the happiest place in the world to spend a morning off from school."

"And yet, here we are," Lucas said.

"Yeah but she wasn't your-"

"If she was still here, she'd have been my godmother. You know that."

"I know," Maureen nodded.

"And you are my sister, so that makes her my family."

The two slipped in through the opening of the gates and made their way up the hill to where generations of Maureen's original family were buried. They passed her grandparents only for Maureen to pause and put a daisy on the marker for her great-grandparents and whisper, "I miss you Grams."

The two moved down and then stopped in front of a granite marker that bore the words,

_Manhattan Simone Cromwell_

_November 22, 1971-February 13, 1988_

_Beloved Daughter, Granddaughter, Mother, & Friend_

_Moments. That's all you get with the people you love._

Maureen put the flowers down on the ground in front of the stone and stepped back.

"It's weird," she murmured.

"What?"

"She wasn't that much older than we were."

"No, she wasn't," Lucas said taking Maureen's hand.

"If she was still here, we wouldn't have each other," Maureen said looking at him. "Mom may have wanted me to be raised in Tree Hill but I know she'd never willingly come back here. Too many bad memories for her to ever be happy here."

"Where do you think you'd be?"

"Cromwell farm in Georgia," Maureen said. "It was my grandfather's home when he was a child and his parents, who outlived my grandma, left it to me. Mom told me that when my great-grandfather died a couple of years ago."

"We'll have to go check it out one of these days," Lucas smiled.

"I think I'd like that. Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's crazy to miss someone you never even knew?"

"No, I don't."

Maureen nodded and smiled a little and Lucas was struck by how much his sister looked like the photos he'd seen of Manhattan Cromwell. He wondered if when his mom looked at her she saw her old friend.

"We should go," Maureen said. "I still have to get dressed and Deb wants me at the house before the guests start to arrive." She cast one more look at the grave. "Happy Birthday, Mother."

Lucas put an arm around her as they walked through the graves. He glanced up at the sky, _Happy birthday Manhattan, wherever you are. Moe will be okay, I promise._

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Maureen smiled as she snapped a picture of Tim Smith's father and stepmother. Shari Smith looked at her oddly as though trying to place her before she and Peter had walked away to get a drink.

"I like your dress."

Maureen turned around and smiled. "Hi Brooke. What's up?"

"Just wondering where your brother is," Brooke smiled.

"So you thought you'd butter me up before you asked?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Brooke smiled.

"He and our mom and Keith got here right before Mr. Scott's speech so he's around here somewhere. Have you seen Jake or Peyton?"

"Peyton is outside avoiding Nathan and Jake's over there," Brooke pointed.

"Does Nathan want Peyton back?"

"No, I think he just wants to know there's nothing left."

"Ah," Maureen nodded. "See you later, Brooke."

"Bye." Brooke walked away looking around the room.

Maureen shook her head. She wished Brooke luck in her mission but knew her brother was going to have his hands full with that one.

"Hey Moe."

Maureen turned around, "How's it going Ruben?"

"Not bad. You seen Theresa?"

"On the patio with Bevin."

"Thanks."

Maureen leaned against the wall once she was alone again and looked over the room. Dan had certainly done well for himself especially considering where he'd come from. Keith had pointed out the old Scott family homestead once when he'd been driving her home from the garage. It was about a block away from the house she, her mother, and Lucas lived in now.

"Hey," Jake came to stand beside her.

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"Had to make a call," he said.

"And?"

"She's fine."

"You're gonna make that poor child neurotic."

"I don't like leaving her especially right now."

"Any sightings?"

"Not since Nathan 'hit that'," Jake said.

"Eww," Maureen made a face before pulling the camera up to her eye and snapping a shot of her mom and Keith at the bar talking to Whitey.

"Hey what's with Luke? He looks like someone just told him Santa Claus isn't real?"

"Well that can't be right."

"What do you mean?"

"Skills' dad told us a long time ago that Santa isn't real."

"Funny. You know what I mean."

"Where is he?"

"Patio."

"I'll be back," Maureen said as she headed towards the doors. She stepped out onto the patio and scanned it. She found Lucas leaning against a wall watching the game being played a few feet away. She walked up beside him and put her camera to her eye as she looked at the court in front of them, "So I heard a rumor you're in a mood."

"I am not in a 'mood'," Lucas informed her.

_Click_. Maureen took the camera away from her eye and looked at Lucas. "Liar. What's going on?"

"Haley came to see me before we left to come here."

"And?"

"She likes him."

"She likes who?"

Lucas tilted his head towards his left and Maureen looked.

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Yeah 'cause I'm laughing."

"What could she possibly like about him?"

"According to her, 'different stuff'," Lucas frowned.

Maureen tipped her head back against the wall, "You can't help who you like, Luke."

"You're on her side."

"She's our best friend. She and I hung together while you guys were hanging from the baskets at the River Court."

"I know, I know," Lucas sighed. "Okay, I will try to understand."

"Look on the bright side, Luke. Haley could have a crush on Tim."

"That's disgusting."

Maureen giggled.

"Seriously Maureen, I think I'm going to be sick," Lucas looked thoroughly repulsed by the idea of Haley going anywhere near Tim Smith.

"Calm down. Like anyone would ever go near him, barring massive brain damage," Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Good point. How are you?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well today isn't the best of days for you and we're here, so I figure you've got to be at least a ten on the freak meter."

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Xanax, Lucas. Mrs. James swore by them once Taylor hit puberty," Maureen teased.

"I'm allowed to worry. It's in the handbook," Lucas told her.

Maureen smiled at him and then gave him a hug. "I'll be okay," she whispered quietly.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"So, how are you and Nathan doing," Brooke asked Peyton as the two stood side-by-side on the patio.

"Nathan and I aren't 'doing' anything, Brooke," Peyton said. She hadn't told her friend there was someone else in her sights yet. Brooke may be her best friend but for right now this was something Peyton wanted to keep to herself.

"You know you two are meant for each other."

"That's a scary thought," Peyton said dryly.

"What's with you? You won't even consider a reconciliation this time. That's not like you."

"I'm just tired of all of his drama and crap. It's not worth all the misery that comes from being with him."

"Good for you," Brooke nodded.

"What?"

"I mean it. You're too good for Nathan, you always were. I'm glad you finally saw it."

Peyton bumped her friend with smile. "By the way, don't tell Lucas, but Moe and Karen are planning to throw him a party for his birthday in a couple of months. She's inviting the squad, the RC boys, and Jake and Ruben."

"No one else from the team," Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay if a bunch of guys were making your brother's life hell would you want them at a party that you were throwing in his honor?"

"Good point."

"Speaking of Lucas, what do you think I can do to get a better shot at him?"

"Well, you could hide in the backseat of his car and strip." Peyton paused. "Oh but wait…"

"Very funny," Brooke frowned. "I'm serious."

"Well, for starters you could start calling his best friend by her real name instead of Tutor Girl."

"That'd probably help, right?"

"Yeah."

"And relax a little, would you? Lucas likes you. You don't have to play games or do a strip tease."

"He's just so serious all the time. I thought maybe I could lighten him up a little."

"Tell him a joke if you want him to smile," Peyton advised. "You're going to scare him away if you keep this up."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah okay."

"Good. Let's go get a drink. Mr. Scott looks like he wants to make another speech."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Slacking off?"

Maureen smiled when she heard Jake's voice in her ear as she sat on the swing a few yards down from the Scott house patio. She looked up at him as he sat down on the swing next to hers.

"No. Actually Mrs. Scott said that I'd taken plenty of pictures and that I was to relax for the rest of the party. I'm actually just waiting for Haley. We're gonna get out of here together."

"Good. You look tired."

"Thanks. That's what every girl longs to hear."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. I am tired. Who knew smiling politely at and taking pictures of Tree Hill's upper crust could be some tiring?"

Jake smiled at her, "Well, I think I might take a cue from you two and head out soon too."

"Your mom's not working tonight, is she?"

"No, but I don't like leaving her alone for long especially with Niki around."

"You think she's up to something?"

"She hasn't been to the house. I haven't seen her around school. I half expected her to show up here tonight."

"But she didn't. She's hiding out."

"And that means she's planning something. You remember right before she told me about Jenny? I didn't see her for two weeks and then all of a sudden she showed up at my door and told me."

Maureen reached out and took Jake's hand, "It'll be okay."

"I hope so. I don't think I have it in me to fight with her."

"You do but you shouldn't have to and if you ever need someone to help you fight you know where to come."

Jake smiled, "Thanks Moe."

"Maureen?"

Maureen looked over her shoulder and saw her friend coming down the slope from the house. She was running towards her.

"Haley," Maureen stood up and faced her. "What's wrong?

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Right now."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Uh, Jake? Can you tell my mom we took off?"

"Sure."

"C'mon Hales," Maureen hooked her arm through her friend's and the two took off.


	9. Chapter 8

Okay so you're all probably wondering why it is that I'm not pairing Lucas up with Peyton especially considering the current state of affairs on the real OTH. Well it's simple. Lucas and Peyton never really did anything for me. I always thought Brooke made him happier and there's the fact that he gave two embarrassing speeches in his life and they were both with a certain brunette not a certain blonde. My theory? Well it's simple. I think Brooke was _supposed_ to be the one who got pregnant in Season 4 up until Chad screwed up his marriage to Sophia and it just bothered Sophia so much to the point where, upon the dissolution of their marriage, Sophia had it written into her contract that their characters could never be in a long term relationship again ever meaning that they had to change it to the only other girl on the show having sex on a regular basis with a guy who was also on the show and staying on the show. Personally I would've gone with Peyton being pregnant by Jake even though Bryan has a new show and isn't coming back to Tree Hill anytime soon. OOOH! _Challenge: Write Jake getting an invitation to Luke and Lindsay's wedding and thinking about the fact that Luke's not marrying the girl Jake always thought one of them would marry._ But I digress. Peyton is a great character and I like her but I don't like her with Lucas. I always thought she gave up way to quickly when it came to them. I also enjoyed the scenes she had with Mouth in Season 3 as you can tell by my current storyline of Peyton crushing on Mouth. ;) As for the real OTH I loved seeing Chase back in the mix, I always liked him. I am looking forward to the episode on Tuesday 'cause it looks like Naley just might make up. (Fingers crossed!) And if someone could kill Dan and Carrie, that'd be great. What is with the justice system in NC? Don't they have the death penalty or something? Grr!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"What an ass," Maureen fumed the next morning after Lucas told her the story she hadn't been able to get out of Haley. "I can't believe he'd do that."

"Believe it."

"So, who told Haley that he'd been passing the letter around?"

"Some girl. I talked to Brooke. She said the girl's the younger sister of one of the players and has been hot for Nathan for months."

"So, was he passing it around?"

"Haley sure seemed to think so."

"Ass!"

"You said that already."

"It still applies."

"True." Lucas checked his watch, "I've gotta go. I'm meeting Hales at the record store."

"Okay. I'm taking the morning shift at the café. If Haley doesn't want to work, tell her to call me. I could use the extra money."

"For what?"

"My annoying older brother's birthday gift," Maureen smiled. "Bye Luke."

OTHOTHOTH

"Hales," Lucas nodded towards the front door of the record store.

Haley looked and sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Okay," Lucas said before he wandered away.

Nathan approached. "I called your house. Your mom said you were here."

"Great I'll be sure to lie to her next time."

"Haley, I didn't know Steff read that letter. I didn't even know there was a letter. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Okay."

"Great. So, we're cool?"

"No, we're not."

"You believe me right?"

"I believe that you're sorry."

"Then what," Nathan looked lost.

"Look this whole us tutoring, hanging out thing is bad idea. I'm done. Just done," Haley shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

Nathan looked after her with a frown.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Hey Brooke. Luke's not here," Maureen smiled at the brunette.

"Actually I was looking for Haley. I heard what happened last night and I thought maybe I could help her and Nathan out."

"I have an idea of how you can do that."

"Yeah? How?"

"Get Nathan to lie down in traffic," Maureen smiled sweetly.

"It wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Steff has been into Nathan since for over a year. Nathan's never done anything to encourage her and has in fact let her know on several occasions he's not into jail bait but she hasn't let that deter her. It's starting to border on the psychotic."

"She's what, a freshman," Maureen asked.

"Yeah. She's Vegas' kid sister."

"I hope being psychotic isn't genetic."

"No, Vegas is a good guy. Anyway, I was thinking that I could set Nathan and Haley up on a date and maybe get them back on track."

"And what makes you think that Haley wants to be on track like that with Nathan?"

"I saw the look on her face last night. She likes him."

"What's your idea?"

"Do you think she'd go out with him if he showed up with kind of a serial date thing?"

"No. Haley gets pissed, she stays that way. If Nathan shows up and just assumes that she'll go out with him, Haley might chuck a plate of something very hot at his head."

"How's her aim?"

"You might remember her brother," Maureen said. "Brian James? He was Tree Hill's star pitcher three years running. Haley might not be able to put a ball through a hoop but she sure as hell can put a ball across the plate."

"Okay, so just showing up is not an option."

"No, but locking them up someplace might be."

"I'm listening," Brooke said with a grin.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Maureen breathed in the air as she sat down on the bleachers at the River Court. The sun was just going down and the air was rapidly cooling.

This was the best time of day to be down here.

"Hey Girlie."

"Hi Skillz," she smiled. "Hi Junk, Fergie. What's up boys?"

"Just down here to play," Fergie said. "Your brother showing up tonight?"

"Hell yes," Lucas' voice reached them. "Hey Moe."

"What's going on, Luke?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Jake had plans."

"Last minute emergency," Maureen said.

"Everything okay," Fergie asked.

"Yeah. Someone he used to know surfaced recently. He just wants to deal with it."

"Oh."

"So, we gonna play or talk?"

"Let's shoot for teams," Junk said, shooting the ball Lucas' way.

Maureen smiled and shook her head. Some things never changed.

"Hey Moe."

She looked up. "Hey Sawyer, what are you doing here and where's your car?"

"Car's at home and I just felt like being outside for a while. It's a nice night out."

"Yeah, it is." Maureen patted the bench next to her, "Take a load off."

Peyton smiled a little and sat down, "Thanks." She looked at the guys as they separated into teams of two. "So, is this what you and Haley used to do; just watch the game?"

"You think Hales and I actually watched these fools play ball? Oh no. See, Haley comes from a big family. She has three older

sisters and three older brothers. Brian pitched for Tree Hill High but Joey and Dylan played for Whitey. All three of them played here growing up." Maureen dug through her bag and pulled out some nail polish. "Viv, Quinn, and Taylor were girlie girls. When they'd come down and watch the games the boys had on the weekends, they'd bring nail polish and do each other's toes. Haley and I picked up the tradition when we got older. Pick a color."

"I'll take blue."

"Okay and I will take the pink." Maureen slid down a little from Peyton and slid off her shoes and socks while Peyton did the same and then the girls put their feet in the other's lap before they started their artwork.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"I am going to _kill_ Brooke," Haley said as she tried to force the door to the roof of the café open.

"So, this is pretty cool," Nathan said, looking around at the mini golf course that Haley and Lucas had built.

"I know Karen's down there. Why isn't she letting us out," Haley slammed her hand against the door.

"Probably because I asked her not to," Nathan said quietly.

Haley whirled around. "And you did that _why_?"

"Because, I wanted to hang out with you without school work. We never do anything that's fun."

"Nathan, that's kind of the point of me being your tutor."

"You're not just my tutor Haley."

"Actually I'm not your tutor at all, remember?"

"The jury's still out on that."

Haley rolled her eyes and took a seat at the picnic table. She looked at Nathan, "Since we're stuck up here, are you at least going to feed me?"

"Yes, I am going to feed you on one condition."

"And that is?"

"That when Karen brings the food you don't try to escape."

Haley smiled, "Okay. Deal."

"Good."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Okay your turn."

"Um okay. Oh, I got one. 'What? Like the back of a Volkswagen?'," Peyton said.

"Mallrats," Maureen said. "I think I've watched that movie fifty times."

"I know. I love it when Silent Bob flies through the air-"

"And crashes through the dressing room where Joey Lauren Adams is," Maureen finished with a giggle.

"Your turn."

"And I will kick your sorry ass on Thursday. Now get in the goddamn car and go home."

"The only reason I know that quote is because Brooke dragged me to see that movie. Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood."

"Oh please, you know you enjoyed it."

Peyton and Maureen looked up to see Brooke heading their way.

"Brooke, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the café making sure that Haley doesn't toss Nathan off the roof."

"Your mom kicked me out. I think I was annoying your mom and she said that I wasn't keeping an eye on Nathan's safety so much as I was eavesdropping on them."

Maureen giggled. "Pull up some bench."

Brooke took a seat and looked at Peyton who was looking off to the side towards the top of the bleachers. Brooke followed her gaze and found the object of her friend's desire. She raised an eyebrow. _So that's why she doesn't want Nathan back this time. He's a little goofy looking but probably really sweet, _Brooke decided.

Maureen noticed Brooke noticing Peyton noticing Mouth and hid a smile. "Hey watch it, Sawyer. You're painting my skin," she said getting Peyton's attention.

"Sorry."

Maureen smirked and then looked to Brooke, "Wanna join in, Brooke?"

"Sure. Let me get a blanket so we can spread out on the ground."

"Try the truck," Maureen tossed Lucas' keys to her. "Keith usually keeps a blanket in there."

"Okay," Brooke said. She was back a few minutes later and spread out the blanket close to the bleachers so Maureen and Peyton could slide down onto it without messing up their toes. Then Brooke picked out a bottle of nail polish and handed it to Peyton while taking the polish that Peyton had been using on Maureen and settling her feet in Peyton's lap while Maureen put her feet in Brooke's lap and kept Peyton's feet in her lap.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"So, how mad at me are you," Maureen asked Haley as the two walked out of school on Monday afternoon.

"I'm not. I ended up having a good time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled.

"How good of a time did you have?"

"Nathan's a good kisser," Haley smiled.

"Okay," Maureen nodded, though inwardly she was cringing. _Ew!_ She and Luke both hated keeping the biggest secret of their lives from Haley but it was necessary especially now that Nathan was more prominent in their lives.

"He's actually kind of sweet when he's not playing the dog."

"So, are you two like a thing now?"

"I wouldn't call us a thing but there are some dating like qualities to our relationship now."

"Okay."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Well, even though I helped Brooke set you two up last night, I'm not thrilled about the prospect of you dating Nathan but if he makes you happy then I am happy for you. But he better understand that if he causes you to shed even _one_ tear, I'm calling in the troops to kick his ass."

"Luke, Skills, Junk, and Fergie haven't been in a fight since-"

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about your brothers who will gladly pummel the guy who hurt their baby sister."

Haley frowned as Maureen smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I'm kind of curious to see their reaction when your parents tell them that their treasured little sister, the good girl of the clan, is dating Tree Hill High's man whore."

"Oh God," Haley groaned.

"I know. It's really too bad they're not around anymore."

"Really? I was just thinking how nice it was that their lives are several thousand miles away from here."

"Safer anyway," Maureen smiled. "Seriously Hales, I'm glad for you."

"I'm glad for you too. How're things with Jake going?"

"Pretty good," Maureen smiled. "Oh, did you talk to my mom?"

"Yeah this morning. How great is it that she's getting this chance?"

"Pretty awesome. Luke and I are going to miss her though."

"We all are but this is the chance of a lifetime and she should take it."

"Yeah. I think she's gonna have an awesome time. Speaking of having awesome times," Maureen said as Nathan approached. "Talk to you later, Hales."

"Bye."

Maureen walked past Nathan as he approached Haley. She looked at him, "Hi Nathan."

Nathan stopped and looked at Maureen's retreating figure before he resumed walking towards Haley.

"Hey," Haley said to him. "Everything okay? You looked kind of confused just now."

"I was. Maureen said hi to me."

"Oh. That was nice of her."

"Is something going on?"

"Moe's my best friend and that means that when I make a choice she'll support it even if she isn't thrilled about it."

"Does is also mean she'll be nice to said choice?"

"It's a possibility. But I wouldn't expect the same from Luke just yet. Girl best friends are different then guy best friends."

"Noted," Nathan said.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Mom, have a fabulous time," Maureen hugged Karen.

"We're going to miss you," Lucas hugged her next.

"I will and I'm going to miss the both of you. Stay out of trouble and take care of each other and listen to Keith."

"We will."

"We promise."

"And help out at the café," Karen added. "I know I took a huge chance by letting Deb take over for me but-"

"Mom, it'll be fine," Maureen assured her. "And we will help out, we promise."

"Okay." Karen smiled and hugged them both once more before she got in the car with Keith.

Lucas and Maureen waved until the car was out of sight before they turned and walked back into the house.


End file.
